


Some night fluff a'la hannigram

by hollymollyjolly



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Will, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Top Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollymollyjolly/pseuds/hollymollyjolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little fluff. PostS3. This is a small part from one of my hannigram fanfic, the first I've translated. Not betaed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some night fluff a'la hannigram

Hannibal wakes up in the middle of the night. There is full moon outside, the moon shines through the curtains. He feels cold because Will pulled off the blanket of him as he turned on his side next to him and fire is just smoldering in the fireplace now. Hannibal also turns on his side, he clings to Will's back and pulls back the blanket over himself. He can not go back to sleep, he is just listening Will's hearthbeating for long-long minutes. Then he presses his nose to Will's nape, to the line where his hair begins and deeply inhales his scent. He is thinking how much he loves this good smell: cheap soap mixed with the sweetness from dreams and his skin's own soft fragrance. He had been waiting for this boy for so long and he owes him so much. He could be himself beside him. Because Will has made him happy, really happy. 

He instinctively pushes a gentle kiss to the back of Will's head, under the line of curly and dark hair bundles. Then his lips gingerly exhale more and more kisses on his neck and on his round shoulders. He does not want to wake him up, but he can not keep himself away from Will's softness. He feels his blood rushing to his groin and the pretentious desire overwhelming his senses. His kisses are already raining on his shoulders and the upper part of his back.

Will is awakened by the kisses, but only for a short moment, he sighs, turns on his back and he is dreaming on Hannibal soft kisses.

Hannibal's mouth covers with small, wet, soft and very slow kisses Will's shoulder, the line of his collarbone and then his chest. He enjoys every little inches of his body while he inhales his irresistible scent and taste of Will's skin dissolves into his saliva.

As Hannibal's lips reach the darkness of Will's groins Will smiles and quietly groans in his sleep. After some little kiss on his penis it begins to grow and the dream escapes from Will's eyes.  
\- Hannibal ... - he moans by surprise and raises his head to see what is happening between his legs.  
But his head falls back on the pillow immediately as his erection disappears between Hannibal's lips.  
\- Why do not you sleep? - asks breathlessly.  
\- You pulled off the covers of me. I was cold and I woke up. And then I've coveted you - says Hannibal dispassionately and continues where he left off.  
\- I see ... - Will moans in response and soon forgets his own name because Hannibal perfectly knows his business.

Hannibal is greedy and insatiable. He wants to feel Will's bitter and salty pleasure in his mouth, but also he wants to feel Will's body with his body. There are two possibility: he lets Will come into his mouth and then he tries to fall asleep with aching erection or he fucks him hard and the he sleeps on contented. Each variation is tempting, but it's time to decide because Will's little sighs are growing into one groan and small shivers running through his muscles.  
-Hannibal ... - Will moans at this moment and hands over a tube of lubricant to Hannibal. - Come ... - he adds quietly.

Hannibal smiles and kneels next to Will. He puts some of lube on his fingers.  
\- Legs up... - he asks him firly.  
Will does what Hannibal says and closes his eyes as he feels Hannibal's finger on his opening. He sighs and Hannibal finger easily penetrates into him.  
\- Good boy... - whispers Hannibal and when his finger moves easily in Will's body he adds an another.  
\- Hannibal... Fuck... It's too much... Please... - Will moans as Hannibal's fingers hit the sweetest pot deep inside him.  
\- What do you want, my Will? - Hannibal asks him and pushes three fingers in him.  
\- Hanni... - Will cries out helplessly. - I. Want. You. Inside. Me - he moans the words one by one as Hannibal's fingers move in and out his body.  
Hannibal now pulls away from him. Will moans from his lack and opens his eyes.  
He is watching with eyes wide open as Hannibal taking and smoothing more lube on his own erection and on his opening what he rewards with a gratifying sigh.  
\- Turn on your side ... - he asks him quietly and Will already turns on his side without a question.  
Hannibal lays behind him just like before, Will's back presses to his chest. He presses his nose to Will's nape and kisses his neck what makes Will's whole body shiver.  
\- Sometimes I fear. I'm afraid you are only in my dreams... - he whispers.  
\- Hannibal... - Will sighs while Hannibal firmly keeps his hips and slowly penetrates into him. - Hannibal ... - sighs again and again as Hannibal begins to move.

Hannibal is gentle with Will and he does not understand where does this overflowing affection comes from, perhaps the full moon, perhaps it was exactly one month ago when they killed the Red dragon together on that terrible night, but it is not really matter as well. He just would like this lovemaking would last until morning or even longer. Will is so fine, his skin is so soft and sweet, every single muscle in his body is echoing his moves, his voice is muffled and so sensual as the little groans come to life from his lips. Hannibal kisses, licks, caress and fucks him and feels that too much is few tonight.

One of Will's hands is over his head, Hannibal fingers curled up with his fingers but his other hand sometimes reaches out to stroke Will hard erection and with these movements makes him moaning louder. Hannibal closes his eyes and tries to restrain his desire, at least for a while, but Will does not let a chance for them to make this love till the morning hours. Salty sweat appears on his skin, his breath becomes dashed, his body is almost writhing in Hannibal's embrace.  
\- Hannibal ... - Will moans and drills his face into the pillow. - Touch me ... - calls him helplessly and starts to move his hand to his erection, but Hannibal pins down his hand in response and Will disappointedly cries out.  
Then he moves deeper and faster into Will's body, while his mouth is continuously kissing and licking and biting Will's neck and shoulder increasing his desire as high as he can bear.

Until there is no more. Will's muscles tighten and begin to trembling in his embrace and his pleasure bursts out of his body without a touch. Will is biting his bottom lip and silently tolerates the orgasm burning his brain and body. He sinks his nails deep into the skin of Hannibal's hand and his semen flows along and draws white his belly. Hannibal holding Will's hands drags Will's fingers through the cooling evidence of his pleasure on his belly and he finally dives deep into him and climaxes. He is moaning lingerlingly with Will's fingers and bitter taste in his mouth while he empties himself into Will's body.

Hannibal carefully pulls away from Will, turns him back on his back by his shoulders and starts to kiss him eagerly hovering in the purple haze of ecstatic pleasure. Will's lower lip is swollen from the bite and blood leaks from the tiny wounds caused by his teeth. The taste of his blood immediately mixes with the taste of his orgasm on Hannibal's tounge making him moaning helplessly amongst Will's lips.  
\- How much I love you ... - Hannibal sighs and looks down at him.  
He is still afraid of that Will is just the pale shadow of the lust-picture he used to see on the glass wall of his jail cell.  
\- Hold me, Hannibal ... - Will asks then softly.  
Because he is real and Hannibal do not have to worry he ever wakes up from this wonderful dream. He lays down beside him and hugs him tightly till Will falls asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please excuse my mistakes.


End file.
